1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, a disengagement jig and to a method for dismounting a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-325814 and FIG. 29 herein disclose a connector. As shown in FIG. 29, the connector has a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2 that are inserted into cavities 3 in the housing 1. The housing 1 also has deformation permitting spaces 4 and resiliently deformable locks 5 are disposed between the cavities 3 and the deformation permitting spaces 4. The locks 5 are deformed into the deformation permitting spaces 4 as the terminal fittings 2 are inserted into the cavities 3. However, the locks 5 are restored resiliently to engage and lock the terminal fittings 2. Each lock 5 has an arm 6 cantilevered forward from an upper wall of the cavity 3. Each lock 5 also has a locking projection 7 that projects into the cavity 3 from the bottom surface of a front part of the arm 6 for engaging the terminal fitting 2, and a disengaging projection 8 that projects more forward than the locking projection 7.
The terminal fitting 2 can be disengaged from the lock 5 by inserting a jig into the front side of the housing 1 to move the disengaging projection 8 of the lock 5 up. Thus, the lock 5 is deformed away from the terminal fitting 2.
The terminal fitting 2 may be detached by deforming the lock 5 a distance equal to the height of an engagement area between the locking projection 8 and the terminal fitting 2. The disengaging portion 8 is displaced by a distance longer than the height of the engagement area. Thus, the housing 1 needs a deformation permitting space 4 that permits the degree of displacement of the disengaging portion 8 above the lock 5. This undesirably enlarges the connector with respect to the height direction.
As a countermeasure, the disengaging portions may be formed to project from the side surfaces of the locks 5. However, such an arrangement extends the widthwise dimension of the cavities 3, resulting in a wider connector.
The invention was developed in view of the above, and an object thereof is to provide a connector that can be miniaturized effectively, a disengagement jig for such a connector and a method for dismounting such a connector.